


Unworthiness

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: He is angryand loud in his ragehe roars of his anguishand he screams of bloodiedstorm clouds





	Unworthiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 

He is angry 

and loud in his rage 

he roars of his anguish 

and he screams of bloodied 

storm clouds 

to the skies but they do not 

weep 

for him 

even as he howls 

in desperation and despair 

they refuse him 

their sorrow

because the skies are not 

kind or 

forgiving and they do not 

forget 

and so 

they look upon him

and they refuse him 

their sorrow 

because he is not 

worthy of 

their tears. 

\- on Kurama, from blackkat’s ‘reverse’


End file.
